The Juvenile Delinquents
by xoxoxGabriella-Katxoxox
Summary: Juvenile Delinquents-when most hear these words they expect some really messed up kids. Sharpay Evens and Gabriella Montez happen to fall under this category, what happens when these two are sent to East High for probation? Troypay & Ryella bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters, I wish I did but I don't. The only thing that is mine is the story plot! Tell me what you think so far. BTW the summary sucks but it's going to be a really good story! R&R please!!!

**One and a half months Ago**

The cold rain splattered violently on the old dusty windows of the Albuquerque Court room. A dead silence swept over the room as the heavy dark oak wood doors were heaved open. The rather old courtroom was filled with students, parents and any others that wished to witness the upcoming case.

All eyes left the patiently waiting judge, his white powder wig slightly itching his hairless head underneath. His beady black eyes flew to the doors; he fixed his harsh gaze on two young teens being escorted back into the room.

"Thank you Sheriff Lowell, you may take your seats ladies" He gestured to the two chairs placed behind a short desk, directly in front of his elevated post. The two teens quietly took their seats, still without uttering a word, after all it's not everyday that you're about to find out if a smart-ass judge is thinking of charging you and your best friend.

"Those are not needed, Sheriff, I highly doubt anything out of the ordinary will happen" Judge Matthers fixed his position on his leather chair. Sheriff Lowell reluctantly unlocked the handcuffs he had placed on the two earlier.

One on the two girls, the blonde, snarled at the Sheriff as he snapped off the metal cuffs, her chocolate orbs glossed over with ice.

"Now I have come to a verdict" All of the whispering hushed, everyone present in the courtroom leaned forward as if trying to eavesdrop on someone's hushed conversation. The Blonde teen glanced over at her partner in crime, her best friend, she saw the brunette tense up, a cold dead look in her brown pools.

"I have decided that the defendants, shall be found guilty for not turning in a dangerous criminal, assaulting a school teacher, an officer and starting violent fights on forbidden school grounds."

Eyes widened, hearts dropped and gasps escaped some mouths as the judge gave his verdict. The blonde quickly glanced over her shoulder to see one of her ex foster families, staring at her with loathing. She and her brunette friend had been placed into foster care once her father had been taken into custody.

"Seeing as thought these two ladies are under age and don't have proper guardians their punishment shall be weakened. They shall spend some time in Youth Authority Camp, as punishment and then return to the courtroom one month from now to determine their probation." Judge Matthers' words seemed to come out in slow motion for the two teens, their worlds came crashing down under the unbearable weight of reality.

"As of now both Miss Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evens will be put back into government foster care. This meeting is adjourned."

Sharpay and Gabriella let the truth sink in, were barley sixteen years old, had no family, and would be shipped off to Youth Authority Camp for Juvenile Delinquents.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters, I wish I did but I don't. The only thing that is mine is the story plot! Tell me what you think so far. BTW the summary sucks but it's going to be a really good story! R&R please!!!

This chapter is going to be longer and better, because the first one was just a prologue and like an intro to what Gabi and Shar's lives are like in the story. I will explain what they were being charged with later on so have patience. Lol! R&R!

One Month and a Week Later 

The current situation could be described simply as a Youth Authority Camp or as many call it prison. But there is a vast difference in being trapped in a prison cell and being stuck in a Juvenile hall with a bunch of girls, suffering the same unfair judgment as you.

The sun's harsh rays hit the rough faded pavement; a light steam could be seen rising off of the blacktop. The only colors that could be found within eyesight was the unmistakable tacky blue pants and sweaty white tank top uniform that Gabriella and Sharpay, as well as every other poor soul, were being forced to wear.

A blonde head was slowly raised to meet the sun's unbearable strength. A wave of heat, and a blinding stream of light blasted against Sharpay Evans' face. She quickly raised a slim hand to shield her face from the light. She met a pair of equally tired brown orbs, she squinted, her vision once again blinded by the sun. Sharpay waited for her eyesight to clear, she focused in on that oh so familiar olive skin, and angelic face that belonged to her Hispanic best friend.

It had been about one month since Shar and Gabi had been shipped of to Albuquerque Youth Authority Camp. Their welcome hadn't been exactly cheery, the guards waiting by the gates, suppressed a couple of menacing smirks as they chucked the bland uniforms at the two beauties. The two were quickly shoved into a cell with two other girls, nice to have some company right? Not! Were talking about girls who will literally chew off your face if you so much as look at them in a way that displeases them.

Anyways, waking up at 6:00 am every morning, and getting shoved outside for physical training for two hours works up a serious appetite! Too bad all you can eat here is contaminated brown mushy slop and stale bread, mmm tasty!

The camp was split into a girl's side and a boy's side, to minimized confrontation between the two rival sexes. Apparently the guards have never seen a girl fight in action.

Today was Friday so all of the girls had been sent outside for 'free time' as they called it, but really you only have one choice, basketball. They put you and your cellmates into a fenced in basketball court, if you could call a messily paved box, with a single metal pole and a wooden plank of wood with a broken rim on it, a basketball court.

"Yo Skids! Ace! Come over here!" a familiar loud voice brought Sharpay back form her not so happy trip down memory lane. She glanced over at the brunette and together they searched for the source. Two pairs of brown eyes landed on the harsh green orbs of one of their cellmates.

When Gabriella and Sharpay had been put into their cell the two other occupants had been very hostile, not to mention intimidating as hell. It took a couple of days for the girls to warm up to the newly introduced delinquents, but finally the two teens were accepted as one of their own.

Gabriella and Sharpay slowly rose from their sitting position and walked over to their friends.

"Hey, is it really true?" Yolanda inquired. Sharpay smirked, her brown orbs twinkling, and gave a quick nod to the spunky fire engine red head.

"Yeah it's really happening, that ass-faced guard told us yesterday" The brunette flopped down on the pavement next to a spiky haired platinum blonde, Sophia.

Sophia and Yolanda were the two teens' cellmates; Yolanda had made up the nicknames Skids and Ace for Gabi and Shar. Sophia thought of it as a sort of initiation into their cell, but non-the-less the names had quickly grown on the beauties. Gabriella often found herself wondering why her and Shar never asked why they got their nicknames; she guessed that it was best not to question Yolanda. Yolanda had gotten into Juvi for assaulting her teachers and running away from three different foster homes.

"You are so lucky Skids, I mean you get to leave this hell hole, me and Soph are stuck here for at least another year." Gabriella craned her neck to look up at Yolanda, her usually bright fire scarlet hair even more enhanced by the sun's rays. Her lips curled up into a picture perfect smile, reveling her pearly whites, at the thought of leaving this… this… place.

"Hey! I'm leaving too!" Shar whined and Sophia let out a chuckle.

"We're _both_ lucky A" Sharpay grinned. _BANG! CLASH! _All four girls turned their attention to the side of the fenced in area, the thick metal cage shook violently.

"Hey bobble heads! Word round this joint is that you're leaving" four pairs of eyes met an unmistakable pair of frosty hazel orbs.

"Yeah, you heard right. What's it to you?"

The hazel-eyed figure posed dramatically on the other side of the steal cage, doing her best to look good wearing the unfortunate white and blue uniform. Her platinum died locks hung loosely, the ends frizzing from the constant humidity.

"Well you know how much I'm gonna miss ya'll. I mean no one could be as fashionably challenged as you two." The figure smirked, baring her silver platted filling.

Gabriella let out a loud snort, "How sweet of you Mayyyysie" She drawled out Massie's name in the way she new the fake valley-girl blonde couldn't stand. Massie's smirk faded, and a frown graced her features.

"Don't call me that little miss Skids" Gabs winced at the sound of her nickname spilling out of the thin cracked lips of her rival.

"Look Massie back off okay!" Sharpay stood up coming to her friend's defense. Massie snarled, shifting her cold gaze to Sharpay, who met her eyes with an equally threatening flicker in her chocolate pools.

"Ohhh," Massie shuddered, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I'm so terrified! You know what? Your dad should have gotten rid of you when he had the chance"

Sharpay let her arms drop to her sides, anger and hate filling her dark orbs. "You little bitch!" she stomped over to the side of the cage, ignoring Gabriella's pleas to stop her. Yolanda and Sophia rushed to hold back their friend, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANOTHER FUCKING WORD ABOUT ME OR MY FAMILY!" Two pairs of strong arms laced through Sharpay's angrily folded ones, the two girls tugged on the pissed blonde, dragging her away form the fence. Massie had already disappeared form the scene wanting to avoid any damage that may inflict itself upon her.

Gabriella snapped her fingers and Yolanda and Sophia pined the beauty to the smoldering hot pavement. "Look Ace, I know you want to kick their prissy little asses but do it and we can kiss our chances of getting out of here!" the coldness slowly left Sharpay's eyes and she let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, now let me go!"

"Dang girl! You were about to pull Yolanda on their asses!" Sophia smirked; she raised her hand to give her props to her friend.

"Evans! Montez! Lets move!" Sheriff Lowell appeared on the other side of the silver cage, a ratty brown detective's hat hiding his twisted features.

"I'm gonna miss you Ace, Skids, have fun out there"

"Yeah, when we get out we'll come check up on ya'll" The girls said their farewells, not shedding a single tear, even though they felt the hot water threading to fall.

"Lets move it ladies!" Sharpay and Gabriella took one last look at the prison that they had been living in. Gabriella secretly wished she could stay for a little bit longer; this place had been her's and Shar's home for the past month. Sure she had to put up with dickhead guards but they had made friends with Yolanda and Sophia and that's what made this place a home.

The cool metal cuff slapped around the two beauties wrists as they felt themselves being wrenched forward by Sheriff Lowell. The cage door was slammed shut and the sound of the several locks keeping the area locked being closed made it official. They were finally getting out of this hell whole. Little did they know, prison would be nothing compared to what awaited for the teens in their dark and gloomy future.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I don't own any of the High School Musical characters I only own the plot.

And I am so sorry about not being very good with updating this story and I will get better. Everything will be explained later on about Shar and Gab's families and their life and whatnot so don't give up on this story yet. LOL

P.S. I will be starting more stories soon if you have a request then just let me know! Don't forget to R&R!!

Thanks!

For everyone the word FREEDOM means something different. Some may think that it is getting your first credit card or being moving out of your parent's house. Some even believe that freedom is simply being able to live day in and out by their own rules.

Gabriella pondered the meaning of freedom for herself and decided that no one is ever really free. There is always something or someone in everyone's lives that prevents them from being completely free. One can only be free once all their ties to everything and everyone is severed, in other words through death.

Gabriella and Sharpay sat silently in the musty office of Judge Matthers. The two beauties had their hands snapped in the traditional metal bonds that they can gotten to know very well over the past month and a half.

The stiff sound of a heavy oak door being closed echoed through the eerie room.

"Welcome back ladies, it's a pleasure as always." Sharpay rolled her chocolate brown orbs and the judge.

"Likewise…Sir" Gabriella added bitterly, after all he was the one who sent them to juvi in the first place.

Judge Matthers cocked an eyebrow at the teens; he smiled briefly at the girls and got right down to business.

"So I have been informed that you two have behaved as required during your time in detainment."

"No offense but cant we just skip all this crap and get to the point" Sharpay cut in, clearly not enjoying this visit. Gabi glared daggers at her friend and shot the judge an apologetic look. The judge quickly decided that out of the two delinquents the blonde would need the most work, seeing as the brunette seemed ready to cooperate.

"Well Miss Evan, this crap, as you call it is part of a careful process that I have come to call my life, and in my office you will follow the process and be grateful about it" The blonde bit back her tongue, feeling Gabi's eyes pierce her side. She casually leaned back in the stiff dark oak chair and made herself as comfortable as the metal restraints would allow.

"As I was saying, due to your good behavior I have decided to review you punishment. Instead of serving the rest of your punishment in juvenile hall, the court is giving you one last change to redeem yourselves. Since you got expelled from your current high school," the judge glanced over at two teens in front of him. Sharpay's lips tugged at the sides a smile treating to reveal itself. "You will be attending one of New Mexico's finest schools, East High."

Shar shot up at the name of the school. _Hell no this joker has to be on some kinda drug to think that we are going to that preppy hall!_ Before wither girl could protest the judge raised his hand saying he wasn't finished, and that their punishment was indeed not over.

"You ladies will spend the rest of your school year at East High, this school has the best students and outstanding records that you ladies should do brilliantly there. If all goes well, the court will dismiss all charges and you ladies will stay at East High for the rest of your Secondary Education."

"We can't go to East High! I'd rather do my time in Juvi."

"Well the choice is your ladies"

"We choose Juvi…Sir"

"All right East High it is then." Anger flashed in Gabriella's dark pools, she was trying to cooperate with this guys but he wasn't making it any easier. East High was a big prestigious school; everyone got good grades, and graduated with a scholarship or incredible honors. Gabi new that Sharpay didn't have the grades much less the patience to stick it out there. As for herself, she had given up grades and all that crap after her dad got sent to jail.

Her dad always praised the brunette's smarts and her always told her that she would do great things one day, but after he got sentenced she saw no point in trying to keep her grades if the only person who's opinion mattered wasn't there to see them anymore. He father was a car mechanic, Gabi's mother had left when she was 2 years old, so her and Sharpay's father had opened a shop down town, that's how the two girls meet, through their fathers.

Gabriella's father had taught her everything he new about cars, by the time she was 10 she could take apart an engine and put it back together in 5 minutes flat. She could still here his raspy voice echoing in her head "_Gabby, my sweet baby, with that brain you will do great things, not like your old man here. I can't wait till the day when you're older and you come to see me and tell me of your many accomplishments."_

The brunette sighed; her father wouldn't be there to see her succeed so why bother.

"The East high school year has already started so you too will be transferring in tomorrow November the 10th," Sharpay felt her blood boil; she felt her fists curl into tight balls, her jagged bitten nails, piercing into her tanned flesh. _Tomorrow! This guy is a crack head! My life is ruined!_ "Now as far as housing arrangements go, you two were originally supposed to be placed into a foster home, but just the other day I was approached by Ms. Montez's mother and—"

"Wow, wow! Back up, did you say my _Mother_?" Gabriella and Sharpay both jerked up at the sudden news. Gabriella's mother had walked out; she left and never even called or visited once! She didn't care, and now she wanted to take care of the two reckless teens?

"Miss Montez is it quite rude to interrupt. Now as I was saying, your mother offered to take both of you into custody."

"No! No way am I going to live with _that pathetic excuse for a woman!"_

"Listen young lady, I don't think you have much of a choice, now your mother is waiting outside for you." The judge was clearly annoyed now, he hastily grabbed the sliver ring handcuff key from his desk and unlocked the beauties, he held out his hand showing the two the door.

Sharpay and Gabriella reluctantly shuffled outside the dark office and into the waiting area. A slim woman of about 5'7 was awaiting their arrival. The brunette woman squealed at the sight of her daughter and she ran to envelope her in a warm hug. Gabi, on the other hand, was in no position to hug this woman, supposedly her mother; she stiffened at her warm embrace and pulled away abruptly.

"Gabriella dear, I was so worried about you. What has Henry done to my baby?!" Gabriella winced at the high shrill of the woman's voice, her usually soft face hardened, her brown orbs swelled with anger.

"Don't you dare try to baby me! You left dad and me; you choose to leave not the other way around! My dad was the best thing to ever happen to me! I will not let you insult him. You may have given birth to me but you have no right to waltz back into my life and expect everything to go back to normal!" The blonde watched as her friend exploded, she could practically see the rage pouring out of her and into every word she spoke. She had never seen Gabriella that angry before, her chocolate eyes watched as the petite teen harshly pushed past her mother and barged through the large wooden doors.

Kelly Montez was in utter shock, what had her darling daughter become! She was so full of rage and misery. Kelly let her eyes leave her angry daughter and fall onto the blonde.

The blonde's shocked face quickly disappeared and her features hardened into the straight-faced death glare she was accustomed to giving people over the past little while. Shar directed her gaze at the brunette woman; she rushed out after her friend, leaving the hurt woman behind to pick up the rear.

The car ride was eerily quiet, every so often Kelly would try to strike up a conversation with her daughter, (who refused to ride shotgun and preferred to sit in the back with Sharpay) but the irritable Hispanic would replay with an over exaggerated eye roll or a bitter one-syllable response.

Kelly pulled up to a rather large Spanish style house, the driveway looked freshly coated with pavement and the cobble stone pathway leading up to the white French doors was sickeningly perfect. The two girls slowly filed out of the car, they glanced around at the surrounding houses, only to be greeted by more perfection. Perfect pathways, perfect roses, perfect gardens, perfectly painted doors, perfectly layered brick houses… well you get the picture.

"Well ladies, welcome to your new home!" Kelly smiled brightly, despite all the earlier hostility. The brunette beauty snorted, she wasn't quite ready to play the roll of the eager daughter in Kelly's whacked out version of 'the perfect family'.

The two followed behind Kelly, suddenly feeling small in the large venue. The high ceilings and spiral staircases all looked so elegant and superior, that anyone would feel insignificant standing next to them. Gabi's 'mother' led the two girls to their rooms, which were conveniently situated on the third floor of the house. Sharpay's mouth dropped when she saw her new room, it was right beside Gabi's room, and the room was large and spacious with furniture already arranged inside.

"I hope you girls don't mind but I took the liberty of putting some decorations in your rooms, to make it more homey." Two sets of wide brown eyes scanned the room the walls were painted a light calming green with swirls of blue and purple. A pearl white desk stood at the far edge of the room with a royal blue swivel chair neatly tucked in, several purple and blue beanbag chairs were placed around the room. The one item that caught the blonde's wandering eyes, however was the King size bed that sat up against one wall, awaiting the presence of the room's occupant.

"I figured that you girls would have any clothes to wear so I bought you ladies a few things just to get you started." Kelly's apple red dress flowed as he strolled to a set of closet doors set near a purple beanbag chair. Kelly gestured for Gabi and Sharpay to open the mysterious doors; each with one hand laid gently on one of the silver doorknobs the two girls opened the doors. Behind the doors, lay a wonderland of assorted colours. _A few things!_ "Well ladies, it has gotten quite late so once you finish up here there is a connecting bathroom for you two to share. Sleep tight, tomorrow you have a big day ahead of you"

The teens settled into their new rooms, both slowly getting used to the new scenery, Gabriella let out a weak sigh once her body hit the soft material of her new bed. She hadn't slept on a regular bed since she had been at Juvi, oh how the cotton blanket hugged her every curve. Once her head hit the fluffed pillow she drifted off to sleep with ease. Maybe this whole school thing wouldn't be such a drag after all…you know except for the whole 'mother' thing, she could get used to this sort of stuff.

Okay so this was chapter 3, I was going to continue with the first day of school, but then I decided that I would have that in Chapter 4. The next chapter is going to have their first day of school and they are going to meet gang (Troy, Ryan, Chad, Taylor and Kelsi) thanks for your patience and I will be coming out with the first chapter for Your heart Never Lies soon! Thanks so much guys! R&R please!!


	4. Welcome to East High?

A cold, gray rain splattered on the dusty glass windows or the art studio

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the High School Musical characters, unfortunately. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I love all of your reviews and I'm glad you like the story so far. In the next couple of chapters the plot will get better, the first two chapters we like just introductory.

Anyways lots of love!

Jamie

Ps: I decided to change the girl's ages…instead of having them be 16 years old they are now 17.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sharpay P.O.V

It was incredible how the office in East High looked like an exact replica of Judge Matthers' office. Everything was made from a dark wooden material, the office doors were glossed to perfection and the large brass door handles sparkled in the dimly lit room.

I let my eyes wonder around the vacant room, the only sound that could be heard was the constant ticking of the large owl shaped clock, perched perfectly on the wall above the empty, black leather principal's chair.

I snuck a quick glance at Gabi; she had her cold gaze fixed on the owl clock. Gabi's brown orbs moved slowly with the moving eyes of the owl clock, her shoulders hunched uncomfortably. I shifted my attention to her clammy hands currently resting on her jean-covered lap; her hands were a pale splotchy white, no doubt from the way she kept crushing them together.

"Montez, Evans, get up!" I felt two chubby hands rap their tight death grip around the sleeve of my ratted navy American Eagle hoddie. I whipped around to come face to face with Sheriff Lowell; I looked over only to see the moody brunette being held up by the arm as well.

Ugh! Who invited the freak! If it wasn't for this stupid parole shit I wouldn't even be at this gay school.

No One's P.O.V

The rather large Sheriff directed the two teens into the, now occupied office of the Principal of East High. A older Asian gentleman was seated at the mahogany desk, his graying hair was slicked back, not helping to hid his receding hair line and he had a pair of horn rimmed glasses perched on his big nose.

"Assume the position!" the Sheriff barked as soon as he had released the two beauties. Principle Matsui's eye's widened at the sight of two 17-year-old girls lazily placing their hands up against the dark wooden walls of his office.

The petite brunette rolled her eyes, she had been through this enough times, both hands situated on either side of her head resting on the wall and one foot slightly positioned in front of the other. About two feet away the clearly aggravated blonde stood hunched over in the same standard position.

The Sheriff raised his meaty hands and patted them up and down both sides of the girls' slim figures, making sure they were clear of all possible weapons. After the procedure was completed he took a small step backwards and let the two delinquents step away from the wall.

Sharpay sunk into one of the plush visitor's chairs seated right in front of Mr. Matsui's clutter less desk.

"So...um…First of all ladies I would like to welcome you to East High" The principle tried his best to ignore the crisp silence that had fallen over the room. He glanced up at his two future students; Sharpay raised one perfectly arched eyebrow as she saw the uncomfortable man nervously fix his tie.

"Well, let's get down to it then. Um…here are you semester schedules, even though you two have missed quite a bit of the semester I am sure you will have no problem getting used to our curriculum." Two sets of equally intense chocolate pools inspected the mere piece of paper that had been placed in front of them.

Sharpay felt her eyes bug out of their sockets when she glanced over her schedule, she was positive that by distorted the look on Mr. Matsui's face her jaw must be on the floor right now. The two companions would be staring their senior year and the majority of her classes were to be placed in the arts: music theory, singing, advanced drama, etc. Terror flickered in her tearing brown eyes, Shar knew that at her old school she had quite a reputation in the arts, but after the incident, she couldn't go back, it brought back to many feelings and memories that she wasn't ready to face. The shocked blonde pulled herself together, blinked the salty tears out of her eyes and let her features slip into their usually state of emotionlessness.

"As I was saying, I have great confidence that you two will do exceptional here at East High. Now if you please, I would like to show you ladies around our facilities. It is lunch time so you need not worry." Gabi let out a small snort, with the day she was having, she had a LOT to keep in check. This morning's encounter with her "new mom from hell" wasn't the best. Gabi refused to speak to her so called mom and ate her "nutritious" breakfast in the safely of her own room, the car ride here was eerily quite, with only the occasional sound on Mrs. Montez trying to stir up a small conversation with her daughter.

Mr. Matsui led the girls around the premises, showing them the ropes and rules of the school. He showed them where their classes were to be held and where the restroom where. The two girls notice how clean the school seemed to be, litter less hallways, sparkling floors, uniform locker, and the whole nine yards. The last stop on their express tour was the cafeteria, where all the students were situated.

The cafeteria was hushed and quite, the usually loud talking and hollers that filled the room were replaced with the clanging of silver utensils on plastic trays accompanied with the echoing sound of footsteps of passing students. Everyone heard that they were receiving two new students and they were all eager to see who the mystery students were. The small side conversations died as soon as the entrance doors were flung open as if by a ferocious wind, everyone stopped eating or looking outside to look at the doors.

There stood two petite unmoving teenage girls. Brown curly hair cascading down shoulders of one girl, her fringe held in place by a golden headband and her arms crossed across her chest. The other, had the hood of her worn navy blue sweater pulled over her luscious blonde waves, masking her face, her long tresses falling out of the rather large hood. No smiles graced their blank faces, their eyes remained cold and expressionless, and no one could tell that specks of fear and terror were present under the cold exterior.

The population of East High eyed the two reckless girls, who were now relevantly scowling back. Sharpay made no effort to hide the terrifying glares she was now shooting at the innocent students brave enough to judge her. Mr. Matsui appeared between the two girls, his arms strategically positioned to show off his good features.

"Well miss Evans, miss Montez, unfortunately this ends our tour of our facilities. I wish you ladies the best of luck on your first day." The principle prepared to leave but not before leaning in to whisper a few words of advice to the girls, "If I were you, I wouldn't share your current situation with the rest of the students just yet. And please no funny business…" he slowly trailed off, his gaze shifting to the difficult blonde.

Sharpay put her acting skills to the test and put on her innocent schoolgirl smile, her eyes wide, but unlike her appearance her voice was still dripped with ice. "Do you want to pat us down again to make she we don't disrupt the perfect order of your school?"

A rather bushy eyebrow rose as the teen's comment. "That won't be necessary, but I would like for you to check that attitude miss Evans" And with that final word he disappeared behind the swaying cream coloured entrance doors, leaving the two girls to fend for themselves.

"What are you all staring at!" Sharpay had had with the constant stares she was receiving from the many students, if Gabriella wasn't going to say anything she might as well step up to the plate. The agitated brunette took one last lingering icy stare at the crown and grabbed the blonde by her tanned arm and fiercely led her to a table far off in the back of the room. Sharpay was about to protest but, she saw the daggers her friend was shooting her and fell back onto the hard plastic bench, Gabi evenly folded her schedule and shoved it into the bottom of her tattered, oil stained backpack.

Slowly, as if out of fear the student broke out into frantic whispers, not sure what to make of the new students.

"What is her deal?"

"Who cares if their pretty, their real bitches!"

"Where did they transfer from?"

"Yo, dude! Two new hotties!"

"Troy…. Troy! Come back dude!" Chad snapped his fingers rapidly in front of his best friends face, hoping to get him to stop tripping over the two new bitches.

"Wha…yeah, yeah, I'm back!" Troy reluctantly ripped his fixed gaze off of the tempered blonde and back on his Afro-headed teammate. Chad smiles sheepishly as Troy pushed his hand out of his face.

"Whatever man, who needs them, I've got all I need right hear! Right Taylor?" the dark skinned boy grinned as he laced his strong arms around his girlfriend's waist, drawing her into his tight embrace. The petit African American girl broke away from her heated conversation with Kelsi and Ryan, to thank her boyfriend with a slow chaste kiss.

"By serious Ryan, Montez, where have I heard that name before?" Taylor jumped back into the conversation, once her need for air was necessary. She rested her body comfortably against Chad's defined chest as she got back into her discussion.

"I don't know Tay, I recognize that name too, I just don't know from where"

"They look so sad…so lonely…" Kelsi trailed off, she glanced back at the two troublemakers, "Maybe we should say hi or something" The composer proposed, she fixed her slightly askew glasses so that they rested perfectly on her nose, she tilted her head downward as she shorted out her growing stack of music.

Suddenly, an out of breath Zeke ran came running up to the group, he stopped short of the table and bent over trying to regain his breath. After a few seconds of rest the boy straightened up once more and took a seat along with his friends.

"Sorry I was late, but I saw the new chicks in the hallway with Mr. Matsui, I didn't think I would make it out alive!" Zeke collapse dramatically falling on top of his hip-hop fanatic of a girl friends Martha. Martha let out a soft giggles before lifting one hand and running her fingers through her boy's short tresses.

"Why don't we go over there and give them a proper welcome" Kelsi spoke up from behind her pile of papers, Zeke almost chocked on his bite of Martha's BLT sandwich, "What! No way! I swear that brunette chick almost chomped my head off!"

As Zeke let out his cries of protest the rest of the gang agreed, maybe they were just two misunderstood girls that needed some friends…. or maybe not! Martha got up from her chair pulling up her whimpering boyfriend, the rest of the gang-followed suit, rising from their seat and preparing to greet the new girls.

"Oh, suck it up!"

"Do I have to?"

"Dude, you're a basketball player not a wimp, now lets go"

The seven stars of East High, as many of their teachers referred to the group of excellent students as, sauntered over to the unoccupied part of the cafeteria, currently only being used by the now hoodless blonde and brunette who had yet to say a word to anyone. As Troy, Chad, Zeke and Ryan passed by the tables, filled with girls who were hurriedly checking their completion in their mirrors, they offered the ever so casual 'hey' or 'what's up dude'. Taylor, Kelsi and Martha pulled up the rear of the pack, waving at people they new and some they didn't, getting a rise out of all of the watching students.

"Oh My Gosh! Troy Bolton just talked to me!"

"That's nothing, Ryan Evens looked at me! He looked at me!"

"Omg! Hey Kelsi, I loved your last music piece! I can't believe she just waved at me!"

By the time they had reached the vacant side of the cafeteria, the group's confidence was blossoming, they were loved by everyone for their constant good work and were always showered with praises from everyone. The group arrived standing in front of the table holding to two teens, and an awkward silence fell over the group, their once confident nature diminished. Troy carelessly placed his hand on far edge of the table, the blonde's shoulders tensed however the brunette pretended to be engrossed in the label on her Coke can. Troy turned back to his friend, his sky blue pools full of confusion, Taylor motioned for him to continue and Troy curiously made his way over to the blonde who was writing in a beat up old notebook. When she made no sign of stopping he bent down peeking over her shoulder, his shaggy hair falling into his mesmerizing eyes. Finally she looked up, she snapped the book closed so fast and rough that it send a blast of air in Troy's back. He had never been treated so rudely before, and yet he found her bitchy attitude intriguing. Gabriella raised her head as well her chocolate orbs flashed with annoyance and her glossed mouth was pulled into a menacing scowl.

"Hello their miss Evans" Troy flashed his million-dollar smile, hoping to win this mystery girl over.

"It's Sharpay. What do you want!" She jeered bitterly; the rest of the gang took a few steps back, trying to put as much space as possible between them and the explosion about to erupt. That's when Gabriella saw him, the tall blonde boy with compelling crystal blue eyes, his brown truckers hat placed perfectly on his head, her glare subsidized and her scowl faded, revealing her truly beautiful features. Ryan locked eyes with the brunette goddess and instantly the hairs on the back of his head stood on end.

"Erm…well I'm Troy Bolton and—" Sharpay curtly cut him off, she let out a icy laugh that sent shivers crawling up Troy's skin.

"So you're THE Troy Bolton," the blonde growled with displeasure, her patience was running out. "Let me guess you and your air-headed friends over there are the schools golden group I have been hearing so much about. You're on all the trophies and awards and posters! You're all I have been hearing about for the last hour! I thought your principle would never shut up!" Sharpay spat, clearly not enjoying this little welcoming visit.

"I guess you're not to found of us eh Pay"

"DON'T call me pay ever again!" she seethed, Gabriella stared at her friend, her face expressing a range of emotions, shock, confusion and anger. She knew that Sharpay never liked being called Pay but she never knew why, her and Sharpay never talked about their lives before they met.

Troy let a sly smile slip onto his face, he slipped into the vacant seat next to Sharpay, he moved swiftly like a tiger stalking his prey. "All you had to do was ask…Pay"

Sharpay's eyes flashed with what Troy thought was sadness like she was reminiscing in the past but her emotions changed so quickly to hate and despise that it was impossible to tell. With in seconds the pissed off blonde had East High's basketball star pined down to the dirty cafeteria table, his arm bent painfully behind his back.


	5. Pay? is that you?

Disclaimer: I don't own the High School Musical cast; I only own my story plot.

Thanks so much for all of your comments! I love all of you guys! Anyways I hope you guys like this next chapter!

PEACE OUT

Jamie

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Previously…

"_I guess you're not to found of us eh Pay" _

"_DON'T call me pay ever again!" she seethed, Gabriella stared at her friend, her face expressing a range of emotions, shock, confusion and anger. She knew that Sharpay never liked being called Pay but she never knew why, her and Sharpay never talked about their lives before they met._

_Troy let a sly smile slip onto his face, he slipped into the vacant seat next to Sharpay, he moved swiftly like a tiger stalking his prey. "All you had to do was ask…Pay" _

_Sharpay's eyes flashed with what Troy thought was sadness like she was reminiscing in the past but her emotions changed so quickly to hate and despise that it was impossible to tell. With in seconds the pissed off blonde had East High's basketball star pined down to the dirty cafeteria table, his arm bent painfully behind his back._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What the fuck?!" Troy's protest came out as more of a grunt due to the fact that his right arm was painfully digging into this upper back. Despite Troy's plea, Sharpay didn't lose her death grip, if anything she pressed his body harden into the plastic wooden table, earning a small groan from her victim.

Troy realized that she wasn't about to let up, so instead of giving her the satisfaction of hearing him suffer, Troy kept quite, letting no sound escape his lips no matter how much pain he was in.

Ryan was in total shock, in the matter of a second Sharpay had pinned his best friend to the nasty cafeteria table, probably on the verge of breaking his right arm. The blonde drama king blinked his crystal pools in hopes that the image in front of him would disappear but when he opened his eyes, sky blue met with the ocean blue orbs, swimming in pain, of none other THE Troy Bolton. Ryan whipped his head to the side, spraying his blonde tresses messily across his forehead, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke and Martha had their mouths hanging open, sprawled out on the floor, Kelsi turned to Ryan and gave a quick nod. Quickly the two musically talented students maneuvered their way over to the struggling basketball star.

Sharpay leaned down very close to Troy's tense body so that her lips slightly grazed his ear; she slightly increased the pressure of her left hand, which was currently keeping Troy's upper chest on the table. "What was that?" she breathed, her hot breath and silky voice sent Troy's senses spiraling out of control.

When the blonde received no answer she released her harsh grip on the boy and took a small step back, she lifted one hand and raked it through her rebellious silky locks. The sudden quick movement made Troy's approaching friends flinch in fear. A smirk graced her slightly flushed face, she liked it that way, when she was feared no one bothered her, no one tried to get close to her, and no one tried to figure out why she was so cold hearted.

Troy hoisted himself up off of the table, his arm finally free, and turned to face Sharpay once more. The anger bubbled inside of the basketball star, threatening to surface, he took two much needed deep cleansing breaths to calm down. He turned, keeping a calm exterior, and came face to face with Sharpay once again, he opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by a clearly pissed off Ryan.

"What the fuck was that! You almost broke his arm!" Sharpay walked over to Gabriella, who as it seemed, had fallen under a trance, her mind unable to put together a coherent sentence.

"I told you not to call me that"

"That was completely, irrational and uncalled for! And really bitchy!" Taylor jumped in immediately to defend Troy's honor. Sharpay simply raised a perfectly shaped brow in response, clearly unaffected by Taylor and Ryan's words.

"Okay look here Sharpay—"

"No, you look, I don't like being called Pay! Only HE can call me Pay! So back off, or next time I WILL break your arm!" The agitated delinquent angrily collected her tattered backpack and her ripped notebook and stormed out of the now silent cafeteria.

Gabriella silently collected her possessions and started to make a beeline for the door, to get her friend, she wanted some answers, who was the _him_ that she was talking about. The rest of the gang equally confused at what was going on, no one made a move to stop the fleeing brunette.

As the cafeteria doors swung open and closed rhythmically, only one question played in everyone's mind; _who was Sharpay talking about and why didn't she like being called Pay?_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sharpay P.O.V

I can't believe I just said that! Ugh! Now Gabi is going to what to know all about HIM and my life before I met her. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, I had to get away and forget, I needed to forget.

As I rounded a corner I skid passed a slightly ajar set of twin doors, there was a off white plank nailed on the right wall beside the two doors, in bold black letters it read MUSIC ROOM A. it seemed as if my legs shut down, and as much as I wanted to run away from this room and get as far away from music as I could, they wouldn't let me. I ripped my gaze from the plank and let it graze over the neatly tiled floor and onto my scuffed black Converse.

I watched intently as my right arm advanced towards the open door, it was like I had no control over my body, the thwacking sound of shoes hitting the tiled floor bounced off the empty walls of the school and danced around my ears. She was coming; I felt my legs kick in, one small step after the other carrying me closer to my greatest fear. The doors were pushed open, I felt my eyes instantly close, afraid of what they would find inside. My size 7 feet still carried me forward, not listening to my mind's screaming pleas to stop.

As if on cue, and against my will, my eye's flew open, I was greeted with any musician's greatest fantasy, piano's lined the floors, glossed to perfection, acoustic, and electric guitars were sitting in their black leather covered cases, amps varying in different sizes stood in a classic pyramid form, were situated beside the guitars. Flues, violins, cellos, and other string instruments were hanging in secured glass cases that were pinned to the wall and several drum sets and percussion instruments sat together on the far wall. A large curtained stage, fully equipped with stairs, lights and a soundboard sat just to the left of me.

I felt the tears well up in her brown orbs, threatening to fall. Suddenly a violent rumbling broke out causing me to jump back in fright, my shaking tanned hand flew to the deep pockets of my navy hoodie, I stuck my hand inside, trying to relax, my hand retreated, reviling my vibrating cell phone. Since me and Gabs had had our phones confiscated when we went to juvi, Ms. Montez took the liberty of buying both of us brand new iphones, in a sad attempt to get Gabi to warm up to her.

I pulled out the small black device; thankfully I still had my old number, without bothering to look at the caller identification that flashed across the scratch free screen, I pressed TALK and rested the phone on my undressed ear.

"Hello?"

"Erm…Pay…is that you?" A deep male voice questioned. I felt my eyes widen, there were only two people who called me that, and it was one of the names I used to go by as a child.

"Ye..Y…Yes…Nick?" I felt my heart stop for what seemed like an impossibly long time. The person on the other line drew in a quick, nervous breath.

"Yeah, Catfish it's me" I felt the waterworks work up again at the mention of my treasured nickname, Nick was one of my oldest and best friends, him and his brother, Joe, made that nickname up for me when we were kids playing by the old abandoned creek. All of the memories tumbled back in like a thrashing avalanche.

"Nicky…I—"

"Catfish…November 13th is in two days…you remember don't you?"

I felt my chest tighten at the mention of the date I have been dreading. That very day was going to be the 19th birthday of the boy I loved, until the accident. One that exact day, five months ago, I lost the love of my life, Joe Stokes, (Nicks brother) and that was the day I became the coldhearted bitch I am today.

"Yeah, Nicky I remember, I--"

"Me and my mom want you to come with us…you know to visit Joe. He would have wanted you to be there for his birthday."

"I want to come…" My voice came out as barely a whisper.

Normal P.O.V

Gabriella came to a screeching halt in the hallway; the pit pat of Sharpay's footsteps had stopped, her trail had run cold. Gabi's mocha coloured pools scanned her surroundings, waiting for any recognition that her blonde tempered friend was near by but nothing came.

With a defeated sigh Gabriella swiveled her feet and started to retrace her steps, to find her way back to the cafeteria, she had been in such a frantic rush to find Shar that she forgot to pay attention to where she was going. She kept her orbs focused on her ratty Vans as she made her way through the confusing series of hallways and pathways leading throughout the school. Not even ten steps into her journey, Gabi felt herself collide with another body, with a harsh jerk of her head, Gabi fell back onto the stone cold tile, her brunette locks sprayed out on the polished floor.

The brunette raised her head cautiously, mentally preparing herself to face whatever had knocked her down. "What where you going!" she jeered.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I'm Taylor…." The tall cappuccino skinned girl stood there all smiles as extended a strong arm to help Gabi up. The suddenly lull in her speech told Gabriella that she was expecting for the brunette to tell her, her name.

"It's Gabriella" She replied curtly, helping herself up.

Taylor's eyes budged out of her head, "You're Gabriella Montez! THE Gabriella Montez! Wow!"

"Wha…How do you know me?"

"Are you kidding? How do I not know you! You're the girl who single handedly won the decathlon for her old High School! You're a legend!" The over excited girl grabbed Gabi's unoccupied hand had shook it vigorously. So her old school reputation had gotten around now had it. She was shocked that the girl acting completely star stricken remembered her decathlon accomplishments.

"You're on the Decathlon team?"

"Yeah! But our school hasn't won the tournament yet. I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the team!" The utterly confused brunette found herself being plowed forward by the eager girl, steering her down the unfamiliar hallways of the school.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Okay so this wasn't a very good chapter but I kind of gave you a better background of the girls. Tell me what you think and R&R please!!

PEACE

Jamie!


	6. Is this your phone?

Disclaimer: I don't own the High School Musical cast; I only own my story plot.

Thanks so much for all of your comments! I love all of you guys! Anyways I hope you guys like this next chapter!

PEACE OUT

Jamie

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Previously

Sharpay

_I felt my chest tighten at the mention of the date I have been dreading. That very day was going to be the 19__th__ birthday of the boy I loved, until the accident. One that exact day, five months ago, I lost the love of my life, Joe Stokes, (Nicks brother) and that was the day I became the coldhearted bitch I am today. _

"_Yeah, Nicky I remember, I--"_

"_Me and my mom want you to come with us…you know to visit Joe. He would have wanted you to be there for his birthday."_

"_I want to come…" My voice came out as barely a whisper._

Gabriella

_Taylor's eyes budged out of her head, "You're Gabriella Montez! THE Gabriella Montez! Wow!" _

"_Wha…How do you know me?"_

"_Are you kidding? How do I not know you! You're the girl who single handedly won the decathlon for her old High School! You're a legend!" The over excited girl grabbed Gabi's unoccupied hand had shook it vigorously. So her old school reputation had gotten around now had it. She was shocked that the girl acting completely star stricken remembered her decathlon accomplishments. _

"_You're on the Decathlon team?" _

"_Yeah! But our school hasn't won the tournament yet. I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the team!" The utterly confused brunette found herself being plowed forward by the eager girl, steering her down the unfamiliar hallways of the school._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So this is Kelsi, Martha, Megan, Tyler, Greg, and Vince." The ambitious girl was throwing names left and right, Gabriella patiently trying to keep up with how fast the world was moving right now. All in the matter of a couple of hours, Taylor had remembered the brunette's previous academic accomplishments, and basically plowed her threw the school hallways to meet the rest of the decathlon team.

The decathlon legend shook her head vigorously as an over excited Taylor introduced her to her fellow teammates. Each in turn shaking Gabi's hand with big smiles and shaky, sweaty grips.

"Oh my, it is such an honor to meet you Gabriella!"

"You are like…. a legend!"

"Wow…your pretty….i mean…pretty good at the calculations that you solve!"

"Simply fantastic!"

"You are so great! How did you do it?"

"Erm…hi…" The loud siren bell cried out, echoing though the student filled hallways and the primarily vacant classrooms. The brunette followed her legs out of the classroom, suddenly forgetting about her previous mission to track down her distressed friend.

Making her way around the maze of hallways, she let her expressionless orbs take in the incredible scene swirling around her. Students rushed by all with similar purposes, to get to their next class on time to avoid the potential embarrassment and harassment that came along with being tardy. The familiar beige lockers lined the halls, giving it an eerie feeling, she let her eyes wander down the seemingly never ending hallway, her feet carrying her to her unknown destination.

Sharpay's P.O.V

As if my body was controlled by various switches, like a plane, I was on autopilot. My feet carrying me throughout the school's hallways, my mind remained out of the loop, not knowing when or where my current destination was. It was kind of like seeing your yourself from someone else's point of view, like I was one of the gawking students watching me intently as I traveled, unaware of my destination.

I unknowingly located my next class and glided stiffly to a vacant seat at the back of the classroom, an ear-piercing ring bounced flooded the crowed hallways and the students lounging around the teacher free room dispersed, grabbing a seat.

"All right class, welcome back!" a stiff voice broke the small silence that had fallen over the room. I glanced up to be greeted by an older woman, probably in her late fifties, she was sporting a strained smile that made her narrow pools crinkle up at the sides. The woman was wearing a long tie die coloured dress that swept the floor with every movement, happiness seemed to radiate off her as she dramatically strutted to her oak desk.

The teacher's beady eye scraped the room examining for an unwanted cell phone or ipod that she could confiscate when her eyes landed on my hunched form. I could feel her judging my lack of posture and my large hood that was shielding my grim expression from the rest of the school.

"Ah…Miss…. Sharpay Evans, I am Mrs. Darbus and welcome to advanced drama" clearly expecting a response from me the elderly woman had her arms spread wide in an admiring manner. I shifted my gaze from my scuffed Converse to the teacher and then back down to my shoes. I was quite unhappy when I noticed the basketball god and his moron friends sitting together several seats ahead of me, Troy attempted to smile at me but I flat out ignored him.

"Well class we are going to talk about inspiration today, now one of the most common forms of inspiration is from someone close to you. So I want everyone to share a bit of information on one person that you find inspirational. Lets start with Miss Holden." A petite redhead stood up, her shoulders held high in an overly pompous manner as she spewed her inspirational fact to the class. Darbus circled the room, swooning when her students reveled a sappy picket of information about his or her person of inspiration.

When the harsh sting of the Darbus spotlight landed on me I intently tensed, this was not going to be pretty.

"Miss Evans what would you like to share?"

"…"

"Miss Evans, don't make me raise my voice! Everyone must participate in this activity." Her arms were crossed in an overly dramatic attempt to try to intimidate me. I suppressed a chuckle, she towered over my hunched back, her black bird like eyes clouding over, and she was serious.

I turned my left arm around; I brushed my figures over the lighter skin on the inside of my arm. I started hard at the three letters tattooed in black ink on my arm, JOE, his unmistakable features flashed in my mind like a slide show. His perfect flawless face, his chiseled features, his muscled body, his smile, I felt myself slightly tear at the thought of him, he was my world, and he was taken from me.

"Joe…" his name rolled of my lips as barely a whisper.

"Speak up dear"

"Joe" I said, with more authority this time, I looked up at Miss Darbus through my thick lashes.

"Would you care to elaborate more on this?"

I rose diligently in my seat; I hastily yanked off my oversized sweatshirt hood, spraying my blonde tresses all over my saddened face, I knew that if I refused to participate I would be sent down to the office and then the judge would find out and send me away. "Joe was my inspiration for everything for the longest time, until he was taken from me. What's the point? He's gone and I can't bring him back…"

"Sharpay dear…what do you mean? Just because someone breaks up with you doesn't give you the right to stop trying." Suddenly my sadness evolved into anger, these people didn't know anything about me! I don't need them telling me what I should do with my life!

"Stop! Don't you dare talk about him! You didn't know him! So don't say anything, and didn't you hear me? He didn't leave me, he was TAKEN from me!" I explode fire coating every word, I had had it with all of these stupid preppy people, couldn't they see I just wanted to be left alone! I contemplated storming out of the class room but decided against it, knowing someone would follow me, so I settled for slumping back down in my seat with everyone else avoiding me.

The class erupted in quiet frantic whispers; I recognized one of the voices belonging to one Troy Bolton, just fantastic! I hatefully watched as Darbus walked away from my desk, declaring it free time for the rest of the period.

"Hey Sharpay…? Erm…did Joe, erm…you know, pass on?" I looked up to see Troy, his blue pools swimming in unwanted compassion. Couldn't he see I wanted to be left alone!

"Why do you care?!"

"Sharpay…I just want to help." He tried again. I flung my left arm on my desk, my tattoo became visible, I saw Troy's eyes trace over the letters inked into my arm.

"What is it going to take to get it through your head? I don't want your help." I spoke each word very slowly and clearly, stressing my point to the dimwitted boy standing before me.

"Do you do this all the time?" he inquired a sly grin finding its way onto his face, clearly not grasping my point. I huffed banging my head against the solid wood desk. What was this fools problem!

I made no attempt to keep the hostility and ice out of my irritated response, "Do what?!"

"Push people out like this."

"What are you talking about? You don't even know me!"

"But I'm trying…why wont you let me help you?"

"Because I DON'T NEED ANY HELP YOU STUPID ASS!" The shrill bell rung, signaling the end of this gruesome period and the hellish day, I shoved Troy out of my way grabbing my bag and bolting for the door. His chest was surprisingly well muscled, I had to give him a good hard push to get him to move out of my way.

Troy's P.O.V

I watched, a smirk danced on my lips, Sharpay bolted for the door, desperate to get away. I couldn't help it. She was like this mystery, and I wanted to solve it, I wanted her to find out why she was like this, why she resisted.

A shinny black rectangle caught my eye just as I was about to join the rest of the class in exiting the stuffy class. It was a phone.

I reached out and gingerly picked it up off the dirty tile, I placed one finger on the screen, my curiosity getting the best of me and I filed through the phone. The contact list was locked, as well as all of the reaming files on the iphone. _Whose phone is this?_ I wondered, who would be careless enough to leave an iphone just lying on the floor on a school classroom.

With one last attempt on how to locate the phone's owner, I checked the caller's list. The list was surprisingly short, only two calls. One was from someone named Gabs and the more recent one being from someone named Nick. I mentally searched the people in my Drama class, knowing that this phone wasn't there when class had began, so someone in class must have dropped it.

It wasn't Chad's, Kelsi's, Alexis', Brad's, Jason's, Andy's, George's, or Noah's…. I proceeded through the list of students and my concussion was shattering.

The phone was Sharpay's!

"Sharpay!" I ran from the classroom, looking for the fiery blonde, the hallways were littered with people but Sharpay wasn't among the large herd. I stopped short, realizing that Sharpay was probably long gone by now, I cradled the black device in my hands, and maybe Gabriella knew where Sharpay was.

No one's P.O.V

The brunette huffed loudly as she struggled with the crumbling weight of her science books. Surprisingly, Gabriella was staring to like this school, she was admired and she got a change to share her talents.

"Stupid Mother Fu--!"

"Gabriella!" The brunette was cut off in the middle of her not so nice rant, she wiped around at the sound of her name. Troy jogged frantically waving his hands like a psycho manic, the petite Einstein noted the small black device held firmly in the basketball boy's hand.

"Can I help you?" Gabi cringed still putting immense force on the hard cover books.

"Yeah, where's Sharpay? I have something to give her" Troy demanded, his sparkling blue orbs wide with desperation, the teen shot out two well muscled arms and twisted them around the brunette, shaking her like a rag doll.

"Let me go!" Gabi wriggled free from the desperate boys harsh grip rubbing her arms forcefully. Mocha pools traced the basketball teen before her, her eyes flashing over the black phone clutched in his cold grasp. Snaking one lean arm around the flustered star she successfully rapped her fingers around the small device and withdrew.

"Shar's phone?" The puzzled girl inquired after carefully inspecting the item currently in her hands.

"Yeah…that's what I wanted to give to her"

"So why are you here talking to me?" the brunette let her fingers move rapidly across the touch screen, investigating the mystery of the blonde's phone. The sudden thundering pounding of footsteps bounced off the walls, signaling the appearance of someone.

"Gabs! Lets get out of here NOW!" The unmistakable cry flowed thought the stiff air, Sharpay can to a screeching halt when she saw the hunched figure standing next to her best friend.

"Bolton! Why wont you leave me alone!"

"I have something that belongs to you…" Troy, smiled politely at the tempered blonde, his ice orbs shinning as he spoke. The blonde's eyes immediately ran up and down the smiling boy before her, she scanned him for anything that was rightfully her's.

"It your phone Shar…" Gabi finally spoke up. Sharpay's eyes flashed dangerously, and as if on cue the black phone started vibrating furiously. The brunette jumped slightly at the sudden shaking and glanced down at the phone before Sharpay could snatch it away. The light up screen flashed NICK in big bold letters.

"Give me my phone!" The blonde's face was flushed with anger; she extended on arm quickly and grabbed the phone back, violently shoving it into her bag. In another quick motion she wrapped her slim fingers around the Hispanic's wrist and tugged hard.

With out so much as a goodbye Sharpay disappeared out of the school doors dragging Gabriella along for the ride. Troy couldn't' help by smirk…she was intriguing and a mystery that he wanted so desperately to solve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Okay this chapter was so bad because I wrote it in like no time…so year sorry….the next one will be better

Jamie


End file.
